Messing With
by Sesshy Snow
Summary: Naraku can't take it anymore he decides to summon some help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/AN: I don't own anything InuYasha related. It's been years sense I last watched the show so this is all memory based. Think of it as an AU sort of thing I guess. I only claim my OC and such.

Chapter 1

Naraku was at his wits end with InuYasha and company. Every time he felt he had the edge, there they were pulverizing his efforts. He needed to do something about this. He gathered a group of his 'children' that had the ability to summon stronger creatures and had them research a way to combine their efforts to summon up one extremely powerful creature that he could control.

"The being must be strong and powerful enough to take out anyone I want it too, but I must be able to control it." He told his summoners. They all nodded as one and were dismissed to carry out their orders. "When you have something for me come find me." He said darkly as he watched them go.

Months pass and InuYasha and his gang have had several run ins with Naraku's Minions and Puppets. Naraku's summoning scheme forgotten to time in the face of these battles. His frustration building. InuYasha had gotten uncomfortably close to ending him in their most recent battle but he escaped with his life and majority of the Shikon no tama thus he still has the upper hand.

Despite that though he still has to heal so he holes himself away into the saftey of his castle surrounded by his miasma to regroup and come up with a new plan to take InuYasha's shardes. It is during this time that he is interrupted by one of his 'children'.

"Lord Naraku." The Lesser Demon says after having knocked on the sliding doors to his lord's bedchamber.

"This better be important." Naraku says warningly still licking his wounds so to speak but the demon knew not to cross the powerful man.

The demon audibly gulps but goes on, "We have discovered an adequate summoning spell that can bring the creature you asked for here." With those words everything seemed to go deathly still. The temperature of the room drops several degrees and the demon could swear he could see his breath puffing out infront of him. He doesn't dare move in the presence of this all consuming threat.

"What do you need?" Comes the chilling reply of his master.

"A- uh.. A dark witch, My Lord, a-and your presence." He manages to stammer out under such intense oppression.

"Is that anyway to plea for my assistance?" Naraku growls bringing down the temperature in the air a few more degrees.

"N-n-n-no! Sire, we s-simply n-need you there to key the s-spell to you so the creature will o-o-obey you!" He stammered through his shivers trying to keep it together.

"Fine." Naraku says as the temperature of the room returns to normal and the demon feels as though he can finally breath again. "This, for your sake, better work. Lead the way." The little demon bowed deeply as Naraku emerged from his room and the scurried down the hall to lead his master to the summoning chamber.

On the way Naraku makes a detour to the prisoners cells to collect the dark witch he has imprisoned there. "I have a use for you." He tells her. "Do not fail me and I will release you." He says coldly as he grabs her by her long dark hair and pulls out of the cell. She doesn't even so much as cry out when he roughly shoves her in front of him so he can keep an eye on her.

They find the lesser demon, whom retrieved Naraku in the first place, freaking out about losing his master. He would be severely punished for being so incompetent. The witch clears her throat gaining the demon's attention. Her face betraying her amusement at his antics but Naraku was not so amused. "I'm so sorry, My Lord, I shouldn't have run off like that!"

"Carry on." Naraku said in his dangerously deep baritone. The demon gave a small yelp as if the words had actually hurt him and he quickly returned to leading his master and the witch to the summoning site. The other summoners have been busy putting together the ceremony. An intricate Circle is drawn on the floor of the room and candles are scattered about. The only things that seemed to be missing were whatever was supposed to be summoned in the circle and apparently Naraku.

"My Lord," one of the summoner's said coming up to Naraku and bowing, "Just in time and I see you've brought the witch, excellent." The summoner quickly straightened up and moved over to the circle. "If my Lord would be so kind as to stand here." he said gesturing to a particular spot in the circle, "And Witch, if you would come with me." He continued once Naraku stood in place. "Excellent, now Witch, you just need to say these words and you will summon for Lord Naraku a most powerful and strong Ally." he handed the witch a scroll of parchment and she looked it over.

"If I do this, will I have my freedom?" She asked for her only assurance. Naraku narrowed his eyes but nodded once. So the dark witch began the chant and the circle began to glow around Naraku and out towards the edges of the circle. Soon the entire room was filled with a bright light emitting from the circle and the room was filled with an enormous pressure that forced everyone to the ground.

As the light faded it was revealed that even Naraku couldn't withstand the pressure as he too had collapsed to the floor. On the edge of the circle where the witch had been standing there now stood an entirely different being altogether. A small girl barely an adult stood there looking dazed.

Naraku being the first to recover, once the pressure had retreated from whence it came, stood and looked at the girl. This was his creature? Where was the witch? He looked down on the girl disapprovingly and sneered at his minions, "Is this some kind of joke?" He asked obviously not amused. The summoner's, as quickly as they could, begin to look over their notes and their studies from the months leading up to this.

"N-no, my Lord," One of the summoner's dared to say, "This is the creature we summoned with the prerequisites you ask for."

"I asked for a creature strong and powerful enough to get rid of my enemies and for them to obey me. What I see before me is a small half-human girl, frightened out of her mind. Look at how she stares without a thought in her head!" Naraku said as his fury obviously rose. "Girl." He said, addressing his new pawn. "What is your name?" The girl turned glazed unseeing eyes on Naraku, showing no other sign she had heard him.

"I have many names," She said after a pause, in a hollow voice that seemed to echo in their minds more than in their ears.

"What are you capable of?" Naraku asked his frown deepening.

"I am capable of many things." She says just as deadpanned as the first vague answer.

"Can you give me an example of your power?" He gritted through his teeth. His minions all began to sweat nervously. Had they failed their master?

"Yes," Was her simple answer with nothing to follow.

"Well?" Naraku said feeling his patients slipping.

"What would you like to see?" She asked, but before Naraku could answer she blinked her unblinking eyes and her eyes suddenly cleared revealing their vivid turquoise color. She looked up at Naraku as if seeing him for the first time and smiled, "Oh, I know!" She said as if she had a brilliant idea on how to answer his question. A playful smile spread across her face. Her voice was missing the echo quality, now. "How about a disappearing act!" And with that she snapped her fingers and was gone.

"Girl, come back." Naraku commanded his temper reaching new heights. When she did not return he turned on his summoner's, "Where is she?" He snarled and when no one could give him an answer he squeeze their hearts into dust. "What a waste of time he growled as he returned to his bedchamber and began to plan a new.


	2. Chapter 2

Far from Naraku's castle, a small ragtag group of people are regrouping after a battle with a large boar demon. Said demon's carcass is rapidly disintegrating to nothing after a girl, in an outfit displaced by time, purified it. She returnes to the group and releases the breath she was holding.

"Thank goodness that's gone!" She says, as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. "It really reeked!"

"Yes, thank you, Kagome. It'll be easier to rest without that thing looming over us." The only other woman of the group smiled up at her companion gratefully from her spot by the fire. The sun was setting so they had to make camp quickly and what better place to camp than right on the edge of your latest battle field? Kagome smiled at her friend and helped finish setting up bed rolls.

A monk and a tiny fox demon kit made their way to camp from a relatively nearby river with some fish in tow. They set their bounty down and began preping them for dinner. "Where did InuYasha run off too?" The monk asked as he busied himself with the fish.

"Who knows?" Kagome said with a stiffness to her voice as she finished laying out the sleeping arrangements. "How long till those will be ready?" She asked pointedly avoiding the question.

"Not too long, now." The monk smiled holding out a skewered toward the women by the fire, whom took it and set it up to cook.

"Who needs him anyway?" The fox kit said bouncing his way up onto Kagome's shoulder and leaning into the side of her head affectionately. Kagome smiled and leans her head back into him.

"Thanks, Shippo." She says and busy herself with helping set up dinner. When out of the blue there was suddenly someone standing in the middle of their campsite. The atmosphere suddenly thick with apprehension everyone's eyes turned to the new comer.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The girl said once she looked around and could see she was interrupting a camp. "I should have looked before I leaped." She girls eyes seemed to _glow_ turquoise as she looked at everyone here.

"Not to be rude, miss." The monk says standing up from his work. "But who are you?" The girl smiles as if relaxed but her cat like ears stood on high alert.

"How rude of me!" She says looking surprised at herself, "Forgive me, it's been such a long time sense I've had to introduce myself." She takes a few steps back so she can see everyone more easily, "My name is Shiori, it's good to meet you." Her genuine smile seems to have a relaxing effect as the atmosphere eases back to a more comfortable feeling. It takes a moment for them realize something.

"Um, Shiori," Kagome says sounding alarmed, "You're on fire!" Shiori looks down and realises she stepped right into the fire pit.

"Oh my, so much for first impressions." She says completely unworried. "Now my clothes are ruined." She steps out of the fire and while her clothes are indeed burning the skin underneath is unfazed. "Did I ruin the fire too?" She asks looking over at it. No one answers her. They are all too stunned by her behavior.

"Are you a fire spirit?" The taller woman closest to the fire asks. She had gotten a good look at the way the fire simply licked this girl's flesh with no effect.

"No." Shiori says and offers nothing else.

"Where did you come from?" Kagome asks from behind the monk with the Kitsune in her arms. Shiori recognizes that the other members of the group are subconsciously protective of this girl.

"Apparently I was summoned here." She tells them. "By some man who tried to control me. When I came to my senses I poofed right on out of there." She giggled her smile was infectious as soon everyone was smiling too.

"What brought you to our camp?" The man dressed as a monk asked as he wiped the smile from his features.

"A happy accident, I assure you." Shiori told him as she bent down to fiddle with the burnt edges of her clothes. "I just really wanted to get away from that man who thought to control me. I put little thought to the destination." She straightens up as she finishes speaking and the edges of her clothes are no longer burned or frayed. They look as id they had never been burned before.


End file.
